


Peek

by PorcelainLove



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eddie's a bit repressed but Venom can help with that, Glory Hole interruptus, Helpfully unhelpful, M/M, Masturbation, personal issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcelainLove/pseuds/PorcelainLove
Summary: The bathroom looked about the same as any other except for the two stalls set apart from the rest.  He could see feet under one shut door and the other was swaying on its hinges, like someone had just left and the door hadn’t enough time to regain its composure.  Or maybe it was just rickety.  Eddie entered the free stall, shut the door, and looked down.There was a hole in the wall.





	Peek

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into the Venom world and I am loving it. I admit that I haven't seen the movie BUT I have tumblr and oh my god if they haven't gotten me all excited.
> 
> I do so love monsters and humans doing their thang. <3333

It was ironic that even when trying to get away from the city - the noise, the bustle, the way the very vibrations seeped into your bones after years of living there - Eddie found himself in a popular dive bar out in the boonies. Not exactly unfamiliar territory.

The music was trash, the alcohol watered down, and the number of people crammed into what must have been a fire hazard even at the best of times made him feel trapped.  But Eddie hadn’t come for any of it (he had something a little filthier in mind) so he could ignore them or, at least, pretend not to be as bothered as he was.

Since Venom found him all those months ago, Eddie hadn’t had a moment to himself.  Sure, the symbiote seemed to rest, the voice that echoed in his head and set his blood on fire would be silent on occasion.  But it was rarer than Eddie wanted, than he needed. He was only human, after all, and humans had needs. Urges. Desires.

Attempts at dating hadn’t worked out well.  Venom didn’t like most of the people Eddie matched with and those he  _ did _ like seemed to be overly reminiscent of Anne.  As much as the two of them were okay now (him and Anne, that is) he really didn’t think dating her clone translated to  good coping mechanism.

He stopped bringing men home after one too many of Venom’s  _ delicious, delicious, delicious  _ chants sunk too deep into his skull and he honestly worried that he might do something.  

Jacking off was just as bad.  The first and only time Eddie had tried Venom peppered his mind with so many questions he ended up watching 'educational' porn videos while Venom critiqued them beside him.  How one could grow soft  _ while  _ watching porn was a mystery and Eddie didn’t need to experience again.

But even so, Eddie needed to get off.  He wanted it more than anything and he was hoping this place would have what he needed.  If he was somehow caught, this place was far enough away that no hint of his behaviour could circle back to judging ears.

Eddie wrinkled his nose as he drained the last of his beer and before passing the bartender a generous tip.  He’d been there before, unappreciated but expected to cater to everyone else’s whim. It sucked. 

Licking his lips to erase the stickiness of beer, he headed to the can and hoped his internet sleuthing hadn’t let him down.

The bathroom looked about the same as any other except for the two stalls set apart from the rest.  He could see feet under one shut door and the other was swaying on its hinges, like someone had just left and the door hadn’t enough time to regain its composure.  Or maybe it was just rickety. Eddie entered the free stall, shut the door, and looked down.

There was a hole in the wall in this hole in the wall.  

“Thank you internet pervs.” He whispered to himself, more enthusiastically than he really should have.  Because, really, glory holes? That was pretty low, even for someone desperate. No?

No. Yes. Maybe?  Whatever. He wasn’t about to slut shame himself in any case.

More to the point, Eddie might actually get his rocks off tonight.  First time in forever, it seemed, as long as his resident parasite kept to his end of the bargain and rested for his allotted hour.  Eddie wasn’t sure how long it had been since the deal was made but he hoped he had at least another 10 minutes. It had been so long he didn’t except it would take too much effort to…  anyway. He wasn’t a teenager anymore, his ability to last (or not) wasn’t entirely his fault.

The bathroom lights flickered to the pounding of the bass beyond.  Shadows grew and vanished in a heartbeat and while in the past Eddie might have had a twinge of apprehension, it was gone now.  There was nothing this bathroom held that could be scarier or more dangerous than what was going on inside his own body.

**We disapprove.**

Eddie closed his eyes in frustration and took a deep breath.  Looked like Venom wasn’t in the habit of keeping his word. It couldn’t have been an hour already, no way.  His mental timekeeping wasn’t that off, was it? Not that he should have been very surprised if it was, he was much more scatterbrained when he wasn’t on a case - yet another benefit to sharing mind space.  Either way, symbiote never could keep himself out of Eddie’s business for long, even if said  _ business _ was the kind that took place in a glory hole stall.  

As was the case with Venom feeling everything he did, his mind was full of distaste that he knew wasn’t his own.  There was a dull ache at the base of his skull, a sure sign that Venom wanted his displeasure known absolutely.

“You don’t get to choose for me.  This isn’t something you get to have opinions about.”  He mumbled angrily to himself - at Venom, really - but these days it was hard to tell when he stopped and the symbiote began.  That usually wasn’t much of an issue - the symbiote was a powerhouse and more than borderline possessive - but there were times that Eddie wished he were truly alone.

**Our taste is shit since--**

“Stop saying ‘we’ and ‘our’, seriously.  We do everything together, this is the one thing you don’t get to comment on.”  

Eddie unbuttoned his pants and took a deep breath.  He fumbled around inside before pulling himself out, letting his pants pool around his ankles.  His size wasn’t something to be ashamed of but his condition was. He was still soft. Great. Even the mild danger of the unknown coupling with a supple and wet mouth couldn’t get him raring to go when Venom was on his mind.  He couldn't even blame whiskey dick because that beer he'd had wasn't exactly strong.

As if the guy next door hadn’t been waiting long enough.  He could almost feel the regret seeping through the thin wall separating them.  Eddie wasn’t sure of blowjob etiquette but it felt rude to force the willing to wait, in any case.

**We is correct.  We know what you like, Eddie.  And you would not like him.**

“How would you know? It’s not like you’re the expert everything me.” He wasn’t trying to act bratty but sometimes, man, sometimes speaking to Venom just brought it all out.  Especially since he often felt insignificant when it came to dating or… whatever this would be called.

**On the contrary, I am.  I see your memories clear as day and this man would not fulfill any of your numerous fantasies.**

“You say that like you saw the guy.”

**Guilty as charged.**

“Whatever, it’s not like I have to see him.  In fact, I’d prefer not to.” Eddie tried to ignore the sudden influx of images in his mind.  Faded white walls, green spiky hair, pierced tongue licking thin lips, the click of the metal against teeth.  Eddie couldn’t help but wonder if the guy had a good dentist because those kind of piercings were terrible for teeth.  

And... yeah, shit, Venom was right.  The guy looked like his ex-roommate from years back and they hadn’t exactly ended things on the best of notes.  Bad memories all around. And Eddie  _ certainly _ didn’t appreciate the bird’s eye view of it all.  Clearly Venom had peeked over the stall wall when Eddie wasn’t paying attention.  As giant as his normal form might be, he could sure squeeze himself into tight spaces.

Fuck it, not like this was going to be an ongoing thing anyway.  Hopefully the guy had decent technique and didn’t speak too much.  Eddie already had enough voices in his head to last a lifetime, he didn’t need another one spouting out shitty dirty talk.  And Venom would probably say something mocking and he always seemed to make Eddie chuckle with that, even when it was a bad idea to laugh.

“Come on, come on.” Eddie grunted out softly, trying to ignore the omniscient presence clearly pretending to be uninterested in the upcoming proceedings.  His dick wasn’t cooperating, however, and even with the tugs turning from frantic to pleading, nothing was getting harder. It was like his blood had better places to be.  Almost like….

“You!” He hissed accusingly and his mind was immediately filled with a terrifying Cheshire grin.  “Stop that. I haven’t gotten off in fucking  _ weeks _ and you’re not about to ruin my chances any more than you already have.”

A black tendril grew from nothingness and the sinister face of the symbiote appeared in front of Eddie.

**“Me?”** Venom replied as innocently as he could.  His eyes were wider than normal, an expression that in a human might have constituted surprise or even hurt.  It was actually kind of cute. The look was slightly belied by the long tongue that curled up in satisfaction.   **“Not everything is my fault, Eddie.  You’re clearly not interested in the man next door.”**

“And why would that be, pray tell?”  Eddie gave up and let his junk hang out, exposed to the elements as it were.  “Considering I haven’t even seen him. That’s kind of the point of this.” He gestured roughly towards the dark hole that was cut in the wall.

**I showed you.**

“I didn’t  _ want _ to see, dammit!”  Eddie said angrily, fully giving up the pretense that he was a sane man who didn’t talk to himself.

“Since every damn person I try to bring home ends up being ‘not good enough’ or ‘good enough to eat’ - which is a real concern with you, by the way, I haven’t gotten off in forever.  This is what you’ve driven me to, you know. A couple minutes in a dingy bathroom in the middle of bumfuck nowhere. That’s all I asked for, you know, just a few minutes to myself and you can’t even give me that!”

Eddie didn’t care that his voice was raising higher than the music’s insane volume, nor did it surprise him that Venom was pointedly ignoring him, the tiny head now wholly focused on what possibly might be the extent of his love life for the near future: his dick in his hand.

“You won’t let me get hurt so I don’t fucking care if I’m being unsafe. You’ll heal me like you always do even though I never expect you to.  You’ll be with me through everything, like you always are. When the hell do you even sleep, actually? Do you actually expect me to wait for that? I’m not about to run out like a teenager avoiding curfew so you’d better just accept that this is something I  _ need _ and if you aren’t willing to help me out on occasion I will be the pissiest host you’ve ever had in your fucking  _ life!” _

There was silence, blissful silence where not even the music from beyond could be heard. Hell, maybe the speakers had burst apart like he’d hoped they had when he entered the club and heard whatever shit was popular these days.  ...nope, there is was again. 

**That was unnecessary.**

Venom growled from right beside Eddie’s ear.  But the emotion wasn’t angry more like... exasperated.  If Venom had eyeballs he’d probably be rolling them skyward right now, but Eddie wasn’t going to give in to his curiosity and see what exactly his symbiote was doing.  He was making a stand, dammit.

Eddie felt his arm twitch and grow hot.  The head had turned back to look at him and he would never get over how unnerving that pearlescent stare was, especially when Venom chose to be intimidating.  Eddie felt his right hand move slowly down and down, creeping back to his abandoned cock. He felt the itchiness that heralded Venom’s manifestation and watched in fascination (it never felt normal, even after all this time) as spider silk-thin black threads grew up and out, curling over the back of his hand and palm like a virulent infection.

“What are you doing?” Eddie got out, just barely.  Or maybe he didn’t speak out loud at all.

**Helping.**

His hand palmed his limp length and exerted just the right amount of pressure to be just this side of painful.  Black danced over his cockhead like a spastic snake, never staying in one place for too long. The tendrils dipped into his slit and Eddie couldn’t stop a hiss from escaping.  One plucked at his foreskin, greedy and hungry, sliding in and around his sensitive flesh like the world’s best-- 

“Holy shit.”  The words were barely audible over the rattling fan in the bathroom and it took Eddie a moment or two before he realized he hadn’t spoken.  He tilted his head a fraction and could just make out the shine of light on an eyeball from beyond the hole in the wall. Fuck.

Venom seemed to erupt from Eddie’s person in a heartbeat.  The head looked angry, teeth sharp and gnashing at the apparent distraction, growing upwards and outwards until it brushed the ceiling.  Small flecks of paint fell on Eddie’s head as Venom leaned over the partition and  _ snarled _ like the monster he pretended to be (and that Eddie knew he wasn’t, not really, not deep down).

There was a yelp of terror and a sharp noise like something falling to the ground - metal on tile.  Venom began to grow bigger, as if sensing a threat, his arms developing, gripping and squeezing the wall tightly.  Eddie had to assume a knife or a gun had fallen to the floor - heck, no one went out late at night without some form of protection.  But he also knew that unless he acted fast Venom would be munching on the other guy’s liver in point five seconds.

He saw something glint near the edge of the stall and kicked out his boot in the hopes that he could save the situation from escalating further.  The skittering sound of a knife cutting through the air before thudding against a far wall met his ears. So far so good.

With as much strength as he could muster, Eddie spoke in a loud and clear voice that left no room for argument, not even from an alien symbiote.

“ _ No. _ Not bad, V, not  _ food _ .” As emphasis to his statement he sent a rush of images to Venom’s mind.  Of how scared he was when Venom came upon him that first night. Of how the parasite looked to the untrained eye.  As added incentive he placed a hand on Venom’s bicep and pulled down hard.

Of course the monster didn’t budge an inch but he paused, as if to take note of everything Eddie has just shown him, and that enough.  In that brief second of reprieve Eddie slammed his hand against the wall and yelled for the man to get gone, and fast.

The man did.  Eddie saw through Venom’s eyes for a split second as they followed the escapee before turning back to focus on Eddie.  It was a little jarring to see himself through someone else’s eyes. Was he really seeing himself, or was this how Venom  _ viewed _ him?  It was only a thought because damn if his ass didn’t look fan-fucking-tastic all of a sudden.

Eddie pulled his hand back as felt a hint of satisfaction at Venom having actually listened to him for once.

Venom’s long tongue slithered out of his mouth as if tasting the leftover fear in the air.  Eddie was pleased to note that none of that fear came from him this time. Venom shrank back down to human size and crossed his arms in defiance.

**He was bad.  He had a weapon. He could have hurt you.**

“First off,” Eddie began, leaning a bit further away from the slimy tongue that seemed forever to both fascinate and freak him out. “You scared him a lot.  Like, a  _ lot _ .  You can’t blame someone for drawing a weapon when they think they’re about to get attacked by a monster.  And also,  _ we’ve talked about this. _

**He looked.  He should have minded his own business.**

“Oh boy, that’s rich coming from you.  You are the King of poking around where you shouldn’t, especially where I’m concerned.”

**You dislike when I take care of you?**  Venom looked confused, a rare occurrence.  Eddie was tempted to take out his phone and take a snapshot to commemorate the occasion.

“Of course not, I like when you help.  I like it a lot, in fact. But there is just a time and a place for  _ that _ kind of help and this was kinda your fault to begin with.  You can’t just start a fight for no reason and then eat the guy who reacts.”

**I didn’t start anything. He peeked.**

“You peeked first!” Eddie yelled in exasperation before bending down to pull up his pants from where they’d fallen around his ankles.  It was then that he noticed two things. First, that his left shoe had a hole in the toe which explained why his foot had gotten so wet the last time it rained and two, that his dick was ramrod straight and oh so hard.  And… still covered in squirming black tentacles.

Well, that explained why Venom kept looking at him.  He’d thought it was just judgmental but nope. He was… interested.  Fuck, this is probably what he meant when he said he’d take care of his host.  And the worst thing was that Eddie certainly did  _ not _ mind at all, even with the disaster that almost took place before him.  Scratch that, he was a walking disaster in his own right.

“V…?” Eddie started before a sudden burst of pleasure brought him to a shuddering halt.  He tried again. “What’re you doing?”

**It feels good.**

“Yeah, I know that, why do you think I want to do it so much? But…  _ fuck _ , you can stop.  I don’t need your help anymore.”  What was his mouth saying, he actually wanted Venom do anything  _ but _ stop.

**It feels good.** Venom repeated and, with a sudden flash of realization, Eddie understood that the symbiote wasn’t just talking about Eddie’s pleasure.  They were connected, after all. Made sense that if Eddie felt good, Venom would too. 

“For you too?” He asked, just to be sure.

**Better when we do it.  You are absurdly embarrassed about your true desires.**

This was brand spanking new and Eddie didn’t know how to process.  It was actually getting harder and harder  _ to  _ think because the advantages to having some _ thing _ that knew how you felt? God, were there disadvantages?  

Would this be classified as masturbation or a hand job? Some freaky part of Eddie’s mind couldn’t help wondering and he tried to lock that noise away before it got too irritating.

“Desires?  I’m not exactly an innocent virgin, you know.”

Venom laughed and it thundered through Eddie’s mind like a sudden storm.   **Virgin? No. But we are one.  We know what you really want.**

Slowly, like he was drawing it out for the pure enjoyment of it all, Venom’s monstrous hand danced between Eddie’s shoulder blades before moving lower and lower.  Eddie couldn’t see what was happening but it felt as if Venom’s hand was getting slimmer as it went, tapering, the black fingers joining each other to make one solid thickness.

Eddie felt the tentacle skate across his lower back, dipping briefly into the dimples above his ass, before diving into his cleft.  Spreading, flicking, teasing at his hole. Goosebumps broke out all over Eddie’s arms and he clenched with all his might. The tentacle was wet with something, in fact his entire crack was feeling decidedly slick.  Each nudge, each gentle touch against his asshole making his breath come quicker, loosening his resolve. He wanted nothing more than to give in and just let Venom...

“No.”

Because no, no.  This wasn’t a thing he did.  Even when he went home with a guy he always topped.  And sure, fine, he might have introduced a finger or two once or twice - just to the first knuckle! - but that was all.  He wasn’t afraid of more, he  _ wasn’t. _ It just wasn’t his  _ thing _ .  Did Venom actually think he wanted this? 

...or did he really know more about Eddie than Eddie did himself?

**Not no. Yes.  Good, very good.**

Eddie bit his lip and fought off a shiver as a tiny tentacle split off from the others and descended lower to pluck gently at the thin skin of his balls.  Like they were a toy. Like he was just a plaything. No,  _ no _ , he was not going there.  Whether or not they were equal partners, Venom at least respected Eddie.

“I said  _ no _ , Venom.  No means no.”  He held back a moan when something hot snaked up from his balls and over his hole.  It felt like a tongue.

**And I call your bluff, Eddie.  You like this, don’t lie. Lying doesn’t work on us.**

“I do.” Eddie eventually conceded with a twitch because Venom was putting just the right amount of pressure on just the right spot and  _ oh fuck _ he was getting wetter and wetter just thinking about how  _ good _ it would feel to just let go. But no, they had limits.  This had to--

With a sharp tug Venom picked up Eddie and pressed him against the bathroom wall.  His large fists held Eddie’s wrists gently enough but he knew without even trying that they were as firm as steel.  The touch against Eddie’s ass was gone and he hated how much he missed it.

**You want release? I can help.**

“Uh huh.” Said Eddie, eying Venom’s sharp teeth with not insignificant trepidation.  “How about you listen to me and just put me down. We can talk about this at home.”

**I’m happy here.** Venom rasped as his agile tongue extended and licked the length of Eddie’s cheek.  Not as slimy as it appeared, actually, more… warm and dangerous, if danger was a physical sensation.  And rough like the tongue of an extremely ferocious cat. 

Eddie tried to appeal to Venom’s sense of reason.  Or at least his desire, prompted by Eddie’s strong desire to remain under the radar.  The man who ran out aside, no one else had seen them. No police needed to be called as long as the bartender or whoever else the knife-less man told thought he was drunk off his ass and hallucinating.

“We can continue this at the motel.”

**You like danger.**

“I like the pretense of danger, not actually being afraid for my life.  Or  _ yours. _  Let me go and we can continue in the safety of our ‘wifi costs extra’ motel. I promise.” He emphasized the  _ our _ and hoped that his willingness to use it in this setting despite his earlier hesitation would help convince Venom. 

Venom nodded curly and disengaged, lowering Eddie gently to the ground and slithering back into Eddie like he’d never even been there.  And although Eddie could definitely feel  _ something _ tight and hot below, a veritable parasitic cock ring, he knew there was no time for dawdling.

**Don’t keep us waiting, Eddie.**  It was a whisper full of promise and want.

There was no chance of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my one true love jeejaschocolate for helping me with the title and reading through my rough draft. Iloveyou.
> 
> The second chapter will more or less be pwp as far as I can tell - it's not done yet but I'm working on it and damn if smut isn't hard to write sometimes, you know? And for people lured in by the glory hole tag, there will indeed be a ... makeshift glory hole in the next part. >:3
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed what you've read so far and yes, I know I probably have some errors with Venom and his I/We usage as well as potentially some ooc-ness. Sorry. :( If something is very off please let me know!


End file.
